


Loki: No more resurections

by littlemissdeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Admissions of Love, Infinity War spoilers, Like HALF of the poplulation death..., Loki loves Thor, Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M, More tags to follow, Not all at once though.. thats later, Thor loves Loki, Warning bulk character death, a chance to fix things, and porn with feelings Set at end of Thor 3, mild re-write of IW., there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Thor's journey for the infinity stones, my take on IW from Thor's perspective.IW came out 25 Apr and if you haven seen it, don't read as my story has major spoilers, like almost scene fore scene, word for word stuff.. Set at end of Thor 3 and neither Thor or Loki have admitted they love each other more than as brothers, but Thanos shows up to collect.Major character death. Thor vows to destroy Thanos, but it is only because he want's Loki back and he knows the stones will be able to do it. Heaps of characters die, but it will all be ok.. only cause I love Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm Here". Thor smirked. He owed his brother that hug. something told him not to do it. Loki leaned back slightly and smiled hopefully at the prospect. He saw his brother's reluctance and didn't want to push it.

  
Ever since Loki realised he was not Aesir there was a niggling feeling about his opinion and by default, his feelings. Loki was in denial. Especially in the last few years.  
When Loki sent Thor away as Odin, he would keep watch on him. At first it was only occasionally, but when Jane ultimately dumped him, Loki felt his heart race. He felt compelled to watch him more often. Unfortunately the advisors and warriors three were pestering Odin. Thinking his distraction was over the loss of his wife and son at the hand of the Dark elves. Loki ultimately acquiesced and under his continuing guise of Odin, would have to put Thor to the back of his mind.

  
But Loki felt those feelings come rushing back. It was on Sakaar, whilst having a drink and embellishing his time on Asgard, he saw Thor. Restrained in the Grandmaster's chair. Loki frowned. Thor was going to ruined his developing chance to have his own kingdom. Abeit by the Grandmaster's side for a bit. But Loki didn't mind that. He had come to actually enjoy the megalomaniac. It wasn't till he saw Thor that he admitted he was trying to replace Thor with someone as extreme and over the top as possible, so there would be no chance of those disturbing thoughts.

  
__-  
Thor broke off the eye contact and moved to see what remained of the Aesir people.

  
"Earth it is." His decree. All seemed happy, Loki a bit cautious. But since the Hulk was here and hadn't tried to smash the 'puny God', Loki figured it might not be all bad, but he did want that hug that was owed.

  
Loki exhaled loudly as he stood next to Thor in his bedroom. They looked out into space.  
"Earth? Do you really think that is such a good idea?"

  
"Of course!" Thor smiled widely, thinking of his Avenger friends. "The people of Earth love me."

  
"No, do you really think it is a good idea to bring me to Earth?"

  
"Probably not, but so far everything seems to work out just fine brother."

  
Loki smiled. 'I'm not your brother'. He thought. Loki needed to make his move. he bit his lip and was about to make an admission. but then the stars went black. A large spaceship loomed over them. Thor was clueless, Loki was scared and then blurted out. "Thor, I need to tell you something.."

  
Booom! a blast hit the ship. the men were thrown to the floor. Loki panted and got his bearings. Thor stood in a deep squat and lightning tickled his fingers, ready to be deployed in attack.

Booom! another blast. Thor ran out the door.  
"Thor wait!" Loki cried. he scrambled to his feet. He knew who was attacking and why.

__-

  
"There will be no barren moon, no crevice, that we can't find you in.."

  
__-

  
The ship was taking blast after blast. The man on the bridge sen his hails to no avail. "We are unarmed! this is a ship full of women and chil..." Boom! the control room was destroyed. Thor ran to the main room, when a short while earlier his people coronated him. He saw the Black order and Chitari slaughtering his people. Thor was in shock.

Loki almost bowled him over when he ran into his back. Heimdall held up his great sword and it was cleft in two and the strike followed threw to his abdomen.

"Noooo!" Thor screamed as he ran in to the room, launching lightening at the Chitari. He pivoted suddenly to a large fist in a gold glow that smashed him down, harder than the hulk.

Loki drew his daggers. He hadn't yet seen what happen to Thor. He dispatched many of the foes, but the Black order landed blow after blow through his magic barriers. Loki stumbled back over the body of an Aesir child's body. Loki gasped as he saw the child's face. He saved them, but then bought this upon them.

  
Loki looked up to see he was surrounded. The room was silent, but for a few dying gasps. Loki was escorted to the Titan. He looked down to see Thor not able to fight.

"I told you I would come for the Tesseract Loki." He smiled in his golden helmet.

  
"The Tesseract was on Asgard!" Thor admitted. "It was destroyed with the planet!" He boasted. Loki looked at his brother and the saw the realisation and disappointment when he held up his hand and the Tesseract appeared.

  
Thanos knew that was a lie. "So Loki, you expect me to spare Thor's life if you give me the stone?" He smirked. "I think you will give it to me or Thor will die, your choice." He grabbed Thor by the skull and pressed his Infinity Gauntlet to his head waiting for Loki's response.

  
Loki felt the coldness in his heart of what he had lost. He knew he could escape. He didnt worry about the consequences. "Kill him." Loki acted like it would keep him alive and possibly join the mad Titan.

  
"Very well." Thanos then activated the stone and Thor screamed in pain. He was killing him. Loki gasped and his eyes welled up. what had he done. he loved Thor. he never will get to tell him.

he whispered what he couldn't say loud. 'please stop.' The Thor's screams cut him deep and he screamed out. "Stop it!" Tears flowed freely as he offered the stone. Thanos crushed it and placed the stone in the gauntlet. Loki needed to save Thor.

  
"I gave it to you, but there is one thing we have that you dont.." Loki smirked.

  
Thanos glowered at Loki insolence. "And what might that be?"

  
"We have a Hulk..." Just then Hulk smashed Thanos into a wall. He appeared to have the upper hand but Thanos was just toying with him. He soon made short work of a man nearly as big as him. Hulk lay in a creater of his own aching body. Loki felt shocked and bad, even though he and Thor had been given the same rag-doll treatment. Heimdall looked up and Thor decided to make a move but on of the Black order called the scrap metal and bound him.

  
He knew he had to get a message out. To warn the people of Earth. Heimdall took the hilt of his sword and used his last strength. "By the power of the Gods, grant my the dark energy I need..." a Bifrost style light engulfed Hulk and pulled him away, hurtling him towards the Sanctum on Earth.

  
For his last effort, Heimdall was driven through by a spear. Loki new he had to act fast. He stepped from the shadows and cautiously and acquiesce to Thanos.

"Mighty Thanos, I swear fielity to you."

  
Thor gritted his teeth, Loki was going to betray him.. again. Thanos enjoyed Loki's attempts at side swapping for self preservation. "Oh?"

  
Thor blinked and saw Loki secretly conjure a blade. His faith was renewed, Loki was going to be his savior.

  
"Yes, I pledge you my life." Loki then swiftly brought up his hand, the blade millimeters from Thanos' throat. but he was stopped from making the killing blow. a blue glow encapsulated Loki's arm. Thanos had seen it all coming. Loki couldn't pull free or make the killing strike. He glanced down at Thor. tears streaming down his face. He then felt a hand grip his throat.

  
"Interesting choice of words Loki." Loki grabbed at the hand crashing him. He couldn't stop him. Thanos raised Loki off the floor and almost presented him to Thor. He squeezed and Loki cried blood and spluttered as the life was crushed from him. He tossed him to the floor and smirked.

  
"Nooo!" Thor cried out.

  
Thanos then moved his gauntlet and the ship started to fill with purple veins of power, about to rip it apart. "No more resurrections. Not this time." He taunted Thor as he opened a portal and he and his minions moved back to his ship.

  
Thor cried out again. "No! Loki!" He scrambled over to his brother's lifeless body. he slumped down on his chest as the ship exploded around him. Thor weped as he never got to tell Loki he truly loved him, more than his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no sound. bits of the ship, Aesir and Sakarrian alike, floating in a celestial grave.

__-

Star Lord sung loudly and unashamedly. Rocket tried to concentrate of flying. "So why are we going?"

Gamora nearly kicked his seat in frustration. "Because someone sent a distress beacon."

Rocket knew he would have to get the answers he wanted from someone eles. he turned to Quill. "No i mean, why are we going?"

"Because they may have money to pay us for rescuing them!" He copped a death stare. "Not realy.." but he smirked at Rocket.

"And if they doing have money?" He half poked/taunted.

"Then we take there stuff!" They said in unison. Then Quill immediately denied it.

"No, we wont." he totally was though!

Then the ship his a bump. they all looked forward at the debris in space and saw the floating bodies. Rocket made one of his tackless observations. "Well no one here to save and no stuff.."

Bang! Thor's body smacked into the front screen, his hand still clutching Loki's. "Agh! Get it off!" Rocket yelled. Then Thor's eye opened. "Crap he's alive!"

The guardians pulled the bodies in and Mantas placed her hands on Loki's head. she shook her head. "No... he is gone." she walked over to Thor and felt a faint life force.  
Quill looked at the strange man. "How is this dude even alive?"

"This is not a dude, you're a dude." Drax corrected him. "This is a man. a handsome, muscular man.."

Gamora examined his muscles. "They are not like anything I seen.."

"Stop touching his muscles!" Quill jealously interrupted.

Gamora prompted Mantis. "Wake him up."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Valhalla..

Odin sat enjoying his mead. he seemed to look younger, like in his prime. He was not worried by anything and only pleasant memories were in his thoughts. Frigga sat near him at the banquet table. she looked radiant, no mater what age she was.

Fandral fell off his chair in laughter. Volstagg pulled him to his feet. Odin raised an eyebrow. "What entertains you so? you should share it with the rest of us." He smiled.

Fandral dusted himself off and wiped the tear of joy from his eye. "My king.. you will never believe it, but Hogun told a joke!"

Volstagg resumed eating and Hogun stood at folded his arms. "I have always told jokes. I have no idea why you called me 'Grim'."

"My dear friend, I never heard you tell one before. albeit the one you just told me was not very funny, it was more the fact you could tell one at all!"

"I am not grim. I smile all the time!" He protested jokingly. "I am smiling now."

Fandral looked to Volstagg then fell over laughing as Hogun barely raised the corners of his mouth, but it was a smile. Even Odin let out a laugh. They all stopped and looked up to see the grand golden doors open. A slightly lost but calm Heimdall walked through. The warriors three stood and held up their goblets. "Heimdall!" they shouted in unison. Fandral handed him a drink and Volstagg reluctantly offer him some food. Heimdall politely refused. Volstagg was pleased and ate the offering.

Hogun looked perplexed. "Heimdall, I thought you had defeated Hela and were traveling with the Asgardians?"

"I was killed by the Black Order." he calmly spoke as he walked towards all the crowds around the feasting tables. He headed to Odin to talk to him.

"The Black Order.. what are they?" Fandralls question went unanswered. Frigga screamed and collapsed holding her sides. Odin leapt up and ran to her side.

He cupped her cheek. "Frigga! speak to me!"

"Odin!... I felt... our son..." She breathed heavy. Everyone went silent and looked up as the doors opened. Loki walked in confused.

Odin stood, helping Frigga to her feet. Loki looked over and saw them. "Mother?" He saw the warriors Three and many Asgardians all watching him. "Where..."

Frigga smiled and stepped towards him with arms outstretched. "You are in Valhalla darling."

Loki felt her embrace him. He was in shock and eventually returned the hug. he sobbed as he realised he had been found worthy by his actions. Frigga pushed him back and wiped his tears. "My beautiful son."

Odin stepped forward and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, firmly but comforting. "Son, you were always destined to come here. I know you doubted yourself worth, and despite how you may have felt about me as your father, i never believed that you would be barred from entry. you have always been worthy."

Loki looked around. "Thor.. where is he? I died, and i know he was next."

Fandral looked in shock. "You.. what happened? I thought everyone was safe?" Heimdall stepped in.

"It was Thanos, he came to collect on his deal with Loki."

It wasn't really a secret that Loki had struck a bargain with the mad Titan, but he was ashamed all the same. Despite it being an agreement made under duress. Frigga placed her hand on Loki's arm.

"Thor is safe. He travels with a group of travellers. One is part human." She imparted. "Thor will make it right."

Loki knew of his mother's abilities. "You always knew when I would die, and how... didn't you?" He wasn't angry but he wasn't pleased either.

"I couldn't tell you. You know that." She walked with him away from the others as she knew he wanted to talk about something else that only she knew about too.

"How long.." Loki whispered. he took a deep breath. "Did you know?"

"About Thor? A while."

"I never got to tell him. Loki sobbed. "He doesn't know how I feel!" Frigga embraced him and stroked his hair.

"Loki, it was mutual." Loki pushed back and gasped.

"What was.." he was reluctant.

"He loves you too."

"I know he tells me all the time.." Loki dismissed her.

"No Loki, he loves you the same way you love him." She took his hands firmly and squeezed. Then she looked right into him with her smile. "Not as a brother."

Loki gasped a smile and shook his head. "Really? He kept that from me!" He sounded impressed at his brother actually could keep something so significant from him, and that he wasn't the only one. "So much for him being brave and fearless! He could fight enemies that outnumbered him and he would charge in anyway. But.." Loki looked away. "But he couldn't face me about love."

Heimdall stepped forward and paused waiting for them to acknowledge him. "Loki, there is hope."

The Gatekeeper hadn't always been on the best terms with Loki, especially not in the last few years. Loki was hopeful though. "I know you have no reason to lie, but what is the hope?"

"Thor. he is alive."

"Well I know that!" Loki rolled his eyes. "He would be here otherwise.."

"No. there is more.." Heimdall swiftly moved forward and pushed his all-sight on to Loki.

__-

 


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardians jumped back as Thor loudly gasped for air and bolted upright. He stumbled around and then looked to his strange captors. Rocket still was looking for an opportunity. "So you can survive floating in space? what happened with your ship?"

 

"It was destroyed by Thanos." Thor saw the faces of those he had lost. Gamora tensed.

 

Quill needed to know who he was and why Thanos came for them. "He does that. we are on a mission to stop him, apparently he is after the infinity stones." Quill tried to make it sound like he knew more than Thor.

 

"Well I don't know where you are at, but now has two of them." The Guardians gasped.

 

"From where? What stones?!" Quill demanded.

 

"He came and attacked our ship, he already had the Power stone. He killed my brother and took the Tesseract.. the Space stone." Thor said solemnly.

 

"TWO?!" Rocket exclaimed.

 

"He got the Power stone when he destroyed Xandar. He could be heading to Knowhere." Thor sighed. They were all shocked at the loss of Xandar.

 

"No where?" Quill questioned. "Do you mean 'anywhere' now that he can travel with the space stone?"

 

Rocket shook his head. "No you moron, 'Knowhere'.. the mine in the ancient skull."

 

"Why would he head there?" Quill asked.

 

"We gave the Reality stone to the Collector to keep safe." Thor explained. "The Mind stone and Time Stone are safe on Midgard."

 

"That was very dumb idea, or a brilliant one. As long as you trust the Collector." Quill pondered loudly. "So you're going after Thanos?"

 

"He killed my brother." Thor looked over to Loki and they understood why Thor was holding him in space.

 

Many of the team sympathised on that. Drax offered his 'manly' comfort. "I will kill him too. he killed my family."

 

Quill not wanting to be outdone piped up. "He killed everyone on Gamora's planet too."

 

Thor looked up. She shied. "How did you survive?"

 

Drax inadvertently explained. "She is Thanos' daughter." Thor stood abruptly and wanted to strike. Quill protected her.

 

"She's adopted!" He shouted.

 

Thor paused. 'Adopted'. His mind went to Loki. Could it be the same thing? Odin destroying vast groups of Jotuns and taking the baby as his own son? No. Thor shook his head. Odin was good. But that may been a matter of perspective. Then Thor thought of the bloodshed Odin and Hela brought to the nine. Not the same. he wanted to see the good. "My brother was adopted." Thor looked over and his now covered body. "If we are going to fight, I will need a new hammer."

 

"Hammer?" Rocket raised his eyebrow and shrugged to Quill.

 

"Yes, my last one was forged by the dwarves in the heart of a dying star. I need to go to Nidavellir."

 

Rocket laughed. "Isn't that a fictional place?"

 

"No. it is very real I assure you." Thor walked towards the pod. Rocket scurried after him.

 

"You know where it is?"

 

"Yes. did you want to come?"

 

"Do i?!!" Rocket rubbed his hands with greed.

 

Thor looked to the others. "It is our best chance of defeating Thanos."

 

Rocket the offered a plan. "Well we could go get your hammer, the others can go to Nowhere and get the Reality stone."

 

"Sounds good to me. Will they be alright without their captain?" Thor asked. Rocket blushed. He wasn't captain.

 

"Oh yes, I have plenty of morons to go round! Come on Groot." He didn't look up from his video game and wandered into the pod.

 

"I am Groot." He muttered.

 

"You can trust me." Thor responded.

 

"You speak Groot?" Rocket was surprised by the space man.

 

"Oh yes, they studied back on Asgard." He stated a matter of factly. Thor went over to Loki's body. He didn't want to leave it. Quill walked over to comfort Thor.

 

"Leave him with us. it will be ok." He patted Thor's shoulder. kind of taken back by how muscular he realy was.

 

"He was the last thing I cared about."

 

"What about your father?" Quill shrugged.

 

"Died when my sister was released from hell. She then tried to kill us and was destroyed with Asgard." Thor admitted. Quill looked for some good.

 

"And your mother?"

 

"Died at the hands of the dark elves, so did my brother, the second time." Thor then smiled slightly as he recalled Loki's tricks. But Loki wasnt coming back from this one. Quill tried to make him feel better.

 

"Well my father killed my mother and I was taken by space pirates and I killed my father." It sounded better in his head.

 

Thor was still focused on Loki. "I will forge the weapon then head to Midgard. He took Loki's hand in his. "The Time stone. I will reset time and Loki will no longer be dead!" Thor decided.

 

"But Thanos will still be after us." Quill panicked.

 

"Not if we get the stones first." Thor then smiled widely and let Loki be. "The only one I don't know of is the Soul stone." Thor pondered. Gamora was uncomfortable silent. "It matters not. Off to Nidavellir!" Thor strapped himself in the pod. "Farewell morons!" Clueless that it was not a complement.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to hold the iris open." Eitri pointed with his metal stump of a hand. The forge is broken and I need the core to fire through the iris to fill the mold.

  
Thor looked in shock at what was Eitri the dwarf smith suggesting. Rocket looked up at his new muscular friend and began to have doubts. But before he could voice his concern Thor agreed.

  
"I can do it." He had to do it. It was the only way to get Loki back.

  
"First things first. you have to restart the star forge." Eitri shrugged. He didn't offer any suggestions how.

  
Thor walked to the window and looked out at the cold star. He began to think of his brother and the missed opportunity to show him how much he loved him. He turned to Rocket. "You ready to push start a star?" He half joked.

  
"I know you are strong, but I have no idea how you plan on doing this."

  
_-_

  
Rocked tensely grabbed the controls and looked out at Thor standing on the ring arm of the engine. He exhaled uneasy. "This is a bad idea."

  
"I am Groot." Groot whispered a taunt of 'scardy cat'.

  
"Shut up and hold on." Rocket prepared to fire the engines and Thor began to pull the pod ship as a giant hammer throw. Groot didn't look up from his game, he just extended his roots to secure him to the chair.

  
Thor spun the craft easy in the vacuum. Rocket closed his eyes tight as the g-forces started to grow. Thor released the cable through his hands and shouted. "Fire the engines!"

  
Rocket launched the craft and pulled Thor along the engine till he dug his heals in and held on with all his strength as he fought the pod ships engines. He felt the ring arm slowly start to move and Thor smiled widely through the pain.The huge gyroscope came to life.

  
The ship began to pull the arm and the engine began to slowly fire up. the star began to glow through the cold metal core. Thor kept his eye on the engine as the glow began to burn hotter. He saw the flow of molten core spread and soon the engine was generating its own perpetual motion. Thor let go and scrambled to the eye and pulled with all his might to open the iris.

  
The concentrated bolt of fire from the star hit him and blew him from the controls and the iris snapped shut. Thor looked defeated on the floor. he had to do it for Loki. he jumped to his feet and looked towards the mold of Stormbreaker. He kept his focus as he pulled down on the iris controls.

  
Thor screamed as the flames hit him. Thor held on as he saw the molten metal fill the mold. When Eitri shouted that he had enough Thor dropped to the floor and was close to death. Eitri shoved the mold to the ground, shattering it. The head of the war-hammer felt free. Thor pushed himself up slightly and saw it resting on the floor.

  
"We need to fit the handle before it cools!" Eitri shouted. Rocket looked around frantically but couldn't see it. Groot peered from behind the large bench and then looked over at the dying Thor. He grew from scared to confident and ran over and grasped the centre and intertwined his branches. He felt it burn, he screamed as his arms snapped.

  
Groot caught his breath and looked down at the new handle with pride. His branches began to re-grow as Rocket approached, then patted him on the back.  
"Wow, and here I thought you were going to be a useless teenager forever!" He smiled and Groot smirked back.

  
"I am Groot?" (What like you?)

  
They both chuckled and watched Thor slowly get to his feet and stumble over to his new weapon. He kept his eye locked on it. He slowly reached down and caressed the handle and felt his energy flood back to him. He stood strong and lightning filled the room, rushing into Thor.

  
He yelled as he became bonded to his war-hammer. Eitri smiled at his creation Rocket and Groot looked on in shock and awe.

  
The sparked subsided and Thor smiled and looked down at his hammer. "Now we can take on Thanos".

  
"First I have something that you may need." Rocket began to rummage through his bag. Thor looked puzzled and the Rocket presented him with a bionic eye. Thor took it and before Rocket could finish he inserted it and began to try and focus. Rocket hadn't seen him insert it as he kept talking. "I had to smuggle that out of prison. but as I didn't have any pockets.. there was only one place I could hid it.' Rocket turned to see the shocked look on Thor's face. "Uh.. I was going to suggest you wash that first..."

  
_-_

  
The pod shook violently as they began to enter the atmosphere of Earth. Rocket easily over came it and they punched through the clouds in a sonic boom. As the clouds opened up they saw the plains of Wakanda swarming with Thanos' army. Thor tensed as he saw his friend fighting hard. He grabbed his war-hammer and shoved open the door and dove out. Rocket and Groot looked at the door and then at each other.

  
"Did he just jump out?"

  
Thor landed in a hail of lightning strikes, easily taking out a mass of enemy's on the ground. Steve looked up from his shield towards the brunt ground and smiled at Thor. "What took you so long?"

  
Thor smiled widely and swung his hammer into the approaching force.

  
They were wining. It seemed too easy. then they saw the small ship fly swiftly over them. It was headed towards Vision. Thor growled at the thought of being duped by a simple distraction. He launched himself up and flew after Thanos' ship.

  
_-_

  
Vision screamed as Scarlet witch drained his life-force in tears. "Don't stop!" he begged. she turned and Thanos stalked towards her. Vision fell dead and she directed her attack to the smirking purple man. He dispatched her swiftly. She looked up and coughed up blood.

  
"Oh, what a valiant effort. But you failed." Thanos moved his gauntlet and Vision was instantly revived as was the mind stone, only for Thanos to ram his hand into his forehead and pluck the stone from his head.

  
He held up the stone to admire it. Not seeing Thor's approach, till he heard the scream.

  
Thor screamed all his pain into the strike. All the feeling of loss of his friends and family. Of Loki. the lightning responded to his call and he buried his hammer in the skull of his brother's killer.

  
Thor stood still. It was silence that surrounded him as he stared at the titan before him. Tears fell from Thor's eyes and blurred his vision as Thanos slowly slumped to his knees then to the ground. Thor finally exhaled. Steve ran up behind him and saw the dead titan. Bucky moved up and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder and they looked at each other in relief.

  
Thor slowly walked over and wrenched the hammer free and then turned to see his friends start to gather. Bruce rubbed his face in surprise. "So many lives lost. now what?"

  
Steve looked over to Scarlet who was mourning Vision. "We go on living, we have to." He turned to Bucky and was thankful he didn't loose him. He felt a bit selfish. "We honour those we lost."

  
Thor looked down at the gauntlet and then back at his friends comforting each other. "No." he softly whispered.

  
"Excuse me?" Bucky scoffed. "I don't know about you space man, but I have had enough of war and think that there is a better way to.."

  
"No!" Thor shouted. "I will not live with out him a day longer." Thor turned and pulled the gauntlet free and then turned with purpose. "I cannot live another day without my brother. I will make it right."

  
Steve looked down at the gauntlet then cautiously at Thor. "What are you planing.."

  
Bruce knew the power Thanos wielded as he killed the Asgardians. "Thor, are you going to resurrect everyone?"

  
"That wont fix anything." Thor then slipped on the gauntlet and clenched his fist. "No. I need to go back and fix things years ago. Before all these people died.." Thor gestured to the Wakanda fields. "Before entire systems and planets were destroyed."

  
Rocket looked up and shook his head. "Xandar? Knowhere?" He was happy at that idea.

  
"..Asgard.." Thor finished and said softly. "No one has to suffer."

  
"But Thor.." Bruce cautioned him. "But how? Time travel? You will change everything! We may never meet," He gestured to Steve. "He may never be found in the ice." To Wanda, "She wouldn't have her powers.."

  
She stood up strong and clenched her fists. ".. or have met Vision." She looked to Thor with hope. "Thor, fix things, I don't want to feel this loss. I want Sokovia back, my family back. If I never knew you existed but I had my family, then it is what I want."

  
Bucky stepped forward and clenched Steve's hand. "Do it Thor." He turned to Steve. "We will find each other."

  
Thor looked at them and saw a familiar bond.. He concentrated. "For Loki.."

  
Then it was black.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor woke in shock. He clutched his chest. He looked around. He was in his room, on Asgard. He felt it was a dream. Thor looked around. The sun was just pushing through the window and something seemed familiar about this day. Thor saw his ceremonial amour hung on a mannequin. He gently touched it, unsure if it was real.

  
"I figured you couldn't sleep." Thor froze. He knew that voice. He spun around to see his brother leaning against the door way to his bedroom.

  
"Loki!" Thor said gasping in tears. He ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Loki struggled with the sudden affection.

  
"Thor! stop it!" He shoved him. "You're smothering me!" Loki laughed and smiled at him.

  
Thor wiped the tears from his eyes. Loki was so young. He was dressed in his ceremonial amour and holding his helmet. Thor realised this was the day of his coronation, the day of he was meant to be king.

  
Loki saw he was distracted. "Thor? Are you going to get ready? I mean the ceremony is not for a couple of hours, but I know how impatient you are about that." Loki folded his arms and then turned to walk out. "And since when have you been the emotional one?" Loki taunted. He waved his hand dismissing him. "Oh how father will be displeased that his golden son cries like a little girl!" Loki turned and smiled and Thor ran after him. Just as he expected.

  
Thor fell through Loki's illusion. He remembered this day. He got angry when Loki did that. But this time he smiled. He saw Loki was just being his cheeky self. He stood and brushed himself off. Thor smiled widely. He was going to fix things and not loose his brother to the mad titan.

  
Thor slowly dressed and formulated a plan. "I have to save Loki." He thought about that time when Loki fell and was tortured and broken by Thanos. He had to stop him from falling. Thor then remembered what had caused it.

Lies.

When the convergence was over, Thor had a few days to think of his next plan. He mourned Loki and his mother and thought about his new friends on Earth and how he could help.

He would often spend time with Heimdall and ask him of all the things he missed. mostly of what Loki went through. The times when Thor was not there. Heimdall was reluctant at first but he soon told Thor everything. From the fight between Loki and Odin, of how he learnt his adoption, to his time in hiding when Loki was being King Odin.

Thor was saddened that he never saw Loki's pain till it was too late. That what he felt in a short stint over Hela, Loki had endured for a lifetime. No wonder he rebelled the way he did. Thor wanted to save Loki from the suffering. He wanted him to feel love. To be loved. But there was one thing he had to get through.

  
Lies. The secrets that were kept from him about his heritage. Thor had to speak to Odin. He walked with purpose down to his father's chambers.

  
"Father!"

  
Thor stormed over. His father not surprised at his son's arrogance. "You disturb me early? What is troubling you Thor?"

  
"I know the truth. and.." Thor paused. He had just dived in again without thinking. What did heimdall tell him.. How did Loki find out? He had confronted Odin, and before that, he was touched by a Jotun and was not affected. Thor then realised, Loki only found out because Thor raced off to Jotunheim in revenge for the attack on the vault.

"Frost Giants.." Thor whispered. he darted out of the room. Loki was about to let them into Asgard.

  
_-_

  
Loki was reading quietly, enjoying the sun. He smirked to himself as his plan was in motion.  
Thor took a deep breath and calmed himself. he need to tell Loki and not scare him into a rage.  
Loki closed his book and sighed. "Yes brother?" He didn't sound annoyed.

  
"Loki we need to talk." Thor sat down beside him and Loki gave him his full attention in surprise. "You are my brother and I love you, no matter what."

  
"Okay.." Loki raised his eyebrow.

  
Thor took Loki's hands in his. "I know about your plans for today. I don't mind. I know I'm really not ready to take the throne yet."

  
Loki snatched his hands free and scoffed. Thor couldn't know his plans for the invasion. "What are you on about Thor?" Loki stood and nervously distanced himself.

  
"I know you are going to let the Jotuns into Asgard.."

  
"What?" Loki grew a bit stressed. "Frost Giants? Me? How in the hell and I capable of such a thing?" Loki then put his tongue to work. "Not to mention why would I even do that?"

  
Thor patted the window seat. Loki reluctantly sat. "To disrupted the ceremony." Then Thor remembered the words Heimdall told him about what happened. "To protect the realms from the rule of the idiot brother?"

  
Loki was uneasy. It was so spot on. "Oh come on! I don't think that about you, and besides, I cant keep anything from Heimdall, he would not let me use the Bifrost, let alone to let me bring Frost Giants here!" Loki broke off eye contact.

  
Thor continued, ".. There are more paths between realms that the Bifrost." Thor looked right through Loki.

  
"What..?" Loki was found out. how could Thor know.

  
"You are far more talented than you let people know." Thor cupped Loki's cheek and stroked him with his thumb. "Loki. I don't care if the Frost Giants come, I don't care if I don't become king, I mean I'm going to tell father to call it off when I finish talking to you."

  
Loki felt comforted but worried. This was not the Thor he knew. He could sense the Seidr in his brother he had never felt before. "Thor.. I .. "

  
"Shhh, its ok. I don't care that your not my blood, you are my brother, and I love you." Thor felt his heart race. he wanted to kiss Loki. But before he could Loki stood up and shoved Thor.

  
"What?!" Loki clenched his fists. "Not your blood? what are you talking about? Is this another dig at me? Huh!?" Loki hated being teased for being different. "I'd expect this from your dumb friends but not you!.. 'oh Loki you're such a weak warrior, not strong and hansome like your brother', 'oh Loki using magic like a women again?' 'Your ergi'."

  
"No Loki thats not it.." Thor held his hands out to try and calm his brother.

  
"Fuck you Thor!" Loki then disappeared.

  
"Loki!"Thor shouted to no one. He had made it worse. He needed to get Odin to understand the consequences if Loki was to find out about his heritage.

  
_-_

  
Odin stood in the dark vault. He didn't turn when Thor walked up behind him. "Something troubling you my son?"

  
"That's part of it."

  
Odin turned slightly. "Oh, what is?"

  
"Your son."

  
Odin stood silently.

  
"You have no idea yet, but your decision to keep secrets from Loki will push him away." Thor softly suggested. Odin didn't react.  
Loki snuck down through the shadows. He kept his spell up and listened in.

  
"Why have you come to me Thor?" Odin sighed.

  
"I want you to call of the ceremony. I wont be king today. You know and I know I am not ready for the throne."

  
Odin softly let out a single laugh. "But wouldn't your humility be a sign that you are ready?" Odin gave him his full attention.

  
Then Thor decided to confront Odin about his own lie. "I know I am not worthy of the throne for another reason." Thor walked past Odin and stared into the eternal flame, thinking about Ragnarok. He turned and took a leaf out of Loki's play book. softly taunting, "I know about Hela."

  
Loki looked puzzled in the shadows. "Hela?" he whispered.

  
Odin nodded. "I guess it was only a matter of time. So enlighten me." Odin exhaled uneasy. he fell the pull of Odinsleep.

  
"I know she is your first born, my sister and you had her banished, sealed away as you couldn't handle her."

  
"I'm not sure how you came to know this, but yes... she couldn't be stopped."

  
Thor then thought about the attack to seal her away. It was the same slaughter of the Jotuns, of what he planed for the dark elves. Just send wave after wave of his own people to take out an enemy. "All those Valkyries.. they didn't need to die.." Thor then thought of Brunhilde.. she would still be on Sakaar.

  
"They did their duty!" Odin then clutched his chest and took a deep breath. he was fighting to stay conscious.

  
"And you lied to Loki. How many people must you deceive to run the kingdom?"

  
Loki stared. Lied about him?

  
Odin stepped back. "And what would you have me do?"

  
"You should have told him the truth. Let him know how much we still love him."

  
Odin knew there was more to that. "Oh? and what do you know of your brother?"

  
"I know you took him as a baby from Jotenheim, that he is King Laufey's son." Thor stepped towards Odin. Loki dropped his cloak.

  
"Laufey's son?" He whispered as he stepped from the shadows. Odin and Thor turned in shock.

  
"Brother." Thor exhaled.

  
"What are you talking about Thor? According to you I'm not your brother."

  
"You are!" Thor grabbed Loki by the biceps then pulled him in for a firm hug. Loki stood still and didn't respond. Thor released him and nodded. "I love you Loki, and you and me will fight side by side forever."

  
Loki looked over at Odin. "Is it true? that I am not your son?"

  
"You are my son."

  
"No.. you took me for a reason, what was it?" Loki stalked slowly towards him.

  
"You were an innocent child."

  
"No, you knew who I was. Was I a ransom? A trophy? Kept here, in your vault, till you have need of me?" Loki let a tear fall as he began to get more angry.

  
"Why do you twist my words?" Odin groaned as he felt the sleep coming fast.

  
Loki then looked at Thor. "It all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years..." Odin slumped back on the steps. "Cause no matter how much you claim to love me you could never have a Frost Giant sit on the Throne of Asgard!"

  
Odin lay back on the steps and tried to stay awake. Thor clutched Loki's arm and then copped a ice shard to his side. Thor stumbled back. Loki looked down at his hand that he cast the spell with.

  
"Huh.." Loki then smiled through the tears that were now streaming down his face. "Well that explains why I'm so good with ice spells!" He walked over and stood before the Casket of Ancient Winters. He placed his hand tentatively on it. He watched as his hand became blue and markings began to appear. Loki gasped in shock.  
Thor watched as he turned blue. He had never seen Loki in this form. He stepped towards him.

  
"You knew?" Loki looked down at the casket then turned to see Thor. "And you never bother to tell me?"

  
"Yes, i mean no.. I mean.. Look I didn't know originally, but when I did it didn't matter."

  
"You are not making any sense." Loki looked over at Odin struggling to stay in control. "Something is very different about you."

  
"I am different. Look a lot has happened." Thor tried to explain.

  
"I would ask you to use your words, but that's not really your style." Loki then prepared for Thor to fight. But he didn't react. Loki cocked his head. "Hela.. you.. ah.. she?"

"Odin's first born. yes. our sister."

  
Loki folded his arms and turned away. "You keep implying I'm your brother.."

  
"You are."

  
"Like Hela is my sister?" Loki was in disbelief. 'You said she killed all of the Valkyries?"

  
"Yes, she is incredibly powerful, she draws her power from Asgard." Thor then paused. Brunhilde's words. "As.. i do.." He looked down at his hands and felt the tingle of lightning.

  
Just then two Frost Giants stormed in. Loki stumbled back scared and Thor launched explosive lightning at them, killing them instantly. Thor turned and ran to Loki. "Brother! Are you ok?" Thor helped him stand up.

  
"Where.. since when can you cast lighting without Mjolnir?"

  
"Well.. apparently i always could, I just didn't find out till years from now.."

  
Loki smiled and accepted the support from Thor. "You are not making sense." He smiled and they went to Odin.

  
"Father?" Thor shook him. he opened his eye. "We have to get him to his room. Loki, find mother, tell her to get her healing bed ready."

  
"Ok!" Loki obeyed and ran out. Thor carried his father to his chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki nervously figeted with his hands as he stood behind Thor. Frigga and Thor settled Odin. Loki was fearing the repercussions of bringing the Frost Giants to Asgard.  
Thor took his mother's hand. "I have to go to Midgard. I must warn my friends."

Loki was confused. "Thor you haven't been in centuries, all the mortals you know are long dead."

Thor turned and tried to explain. "Loki, its hard to explain." He moved close and held Loki's head gently and kissed his forehead. He wanted to kiss his lips but he needed Loki calm. "I need to help them understand about the infinity stones and the danger that is coming."

"Since when do you know about infinity stones? You never came to classes unless it involved stories about war or the Valkyries." Loki moved over and sat next to his mother.

"I guess we will have to postpone the coronation."

"No." Thor whispered. "I'm not king, not yet." He bowed to his mother. "I will be fine, father will wake up soon and we will carry on." Thor hoped he could fix it. "Loki, lets get out of this ceremonial gear and into something more comfortable." Thor took Loki's hand and lead him out. Loki was reluctant but wanted to leave at the same time.

_-_

They returned to Loki's room and Thor helped him remove his cape and armour. Loki stood a little numb from the comments by his not-father. 

"Thor..." He finally uttered. "What happens to us? you said things change... are we ok?"

"Well, in the end," Thor was unsure if he should tell Loki. "Before you died, you showed me how much you love me and Asgard. I know you find this weird, but telling you you will die in combat is not the end as I want to change the future. I want you by my side."

Loki swallowed awkward and Thor squatted down and helped Loki out of his boots. "Well, isn't that how all warriors go? I guess i have that to rub into the warriors four about dying valiantly." Loki slipped off his shirt and stood there in just his pants. "So how far in the future is this? Am I an old man?"

Thor was reluctant and he turned slightly away. Loki reached up and cupped his cheek in an affectionate manner. Thor looked at Loki with tear filled eyes. He then swiftly hugged him and Loki could feel the warm tears on his neck. "No you are only a few years older than now!" Thor cried. He pushed back and held Loki by his arms. "Loki, I'm sorry.. I tried but I couldn't save you."

Loki was shocked at his brother's sudden ability to talk about feelings and emotions. "Well, lets not let that happen eh?" Loki reassured him. They walked over to the door that joined their bedrooms. Thor walked through and began to take off his armor. Loki sat down on the bed and kicked his feet back and forth. "Thor, its a mixed bag your oracle skills. I mean, I thought I would have those abilities, mostly since I am a mage and before this morning, thought I would have got mother's skill in that aspect."

"I cant tell the future, just know the one I lived." Thor walked over and was now in just his pants. he sat down next to Loki. "Unfortunately, things are still happening, abiet a slightly different way than before."

"Thor, you said I was good in the end... that kinda imply that I was bad before that." Loki looked at him with those puppy dog eyes that Thor never could refuse.

"You had some bad times, well, ok, look..." Thor swallowed uneasy. "In the next few years you get taken and well.. some things happen to you by a very powerful man, you start to do his bidding. then you tried to be good when we fought the dark elves.."

"Dark elves? Thor, you do know that grandfather killed them all."

"No. Malekith, there leader survived with hundreds of others."

"What happened during the battle? is that where I died?" Loki was beginning to believe Thor.

Thor smirked. "Well that's a funny story, well it wasn't at the time. I did think you died in my arms, but you faked your death... again."

"Again?"

"Well, you didn't really intend it, but I think it was a way out for you. You actual returned to Asgard and pretended to be Odin.. for a few years. Actually Asgard seemed to be a quite happy place under your fake rule." Thor smiled and hugged Loki from the side.

"King? As Odin?" Loki scoffed. "Now I know you are lying."

"No Brother. but we team up after that.. and we fight to save Asgard from Ragnarok."

Loki raised his eyebrow. "Wow, Ragnarok is only a couple of years away... and I die in battle there?"

"No. We survive.. but everyone is slaughtered a few days later by Thanos. Thats.. thats the day I lost you."

"Oh." Loki knew he had to make Thor happy again. "Well I'm not dead yet. and we can stop this guy we haven met."

"But there is more to it." Thor turned and held Loki's cheeks in his hands and then bit his lip in anticipation. "Just before you died, we were happy, I was about to tell you something."

"Its ok Thor." Loki smiled and placed his hands on Thor's forearms.

"Loki, I love you."

"I know. I love you to."

"No you don't get it." Thor shook his head. "Once I found out that you were not my blood, I began to accept some things I had felt but was in denial of." Thor gave Loki a chaste kiss. "I wanted to show you how much I love you for so long. I don't know if in the end you ever grew to love me.. but.."

"You always felt this way?"

"I think so. I remember there were times I was younger that I was.. well.. I would touch myself and think of you. but I knew it was wrong so I just would go out."

"..And sleep with heaps of random women?" Loki justified his actions.

"Yes. but i didn't early care about them."

Loki then began to cry. Thor pulled him in close and stroked his back. "Oh Thor! it happened to me too!" He let go and looked him in the eyes. "I always felt something about you but father punished me for it."

"Wait.. what? he punished you?"

"I was using my magic." he pointed to a large stone bowl filled with water. "I can use it to see things. I was watching you bathe, and have sex with those women. Fa.. Odin caught me and blocked my healing spells. he beat me and .." Loki began to cry more than talk. "He.. did things and told me that.. if was to touch myself again, he would public my label me argr and banish me to Jotunheim." Loki then smiled and laughed. "Funny.. now I know I would just be going home!"

Thor kissed him. "Loki you did nothing wrong. I wish we had know earlier of your heritage."

"But its still a sin. to want a man.. like a man wants a woman.." Loki sniffed.

"No. Not in all the realms. not even in all of Asgard." Thor felt his confidence grow. "I will show you."  
He then began to kiss Loki more deeply. Loki resisted at first then realised this was what he desired. He clutched Thor's muscular arms as they continued to kiss. Thor then slowly slid his hand down Loki's back. Loki moaned softly in pleasure. Thor then took it a step further. he brought his hand around and cupped Loki's groin and softly squeezed and began to fondle him.

Loki broke the kiss in shock. Thor stopped and realiase he had pushed his luck. "I'm sorry. I pushed you too far."

"No." Loki bit his lip. "I liked it." they then kissed again. He sat back and smiled.

"Ok. well I'm glad I could finally let you know how i feel. and I'm glad it was reciprocated." Thor then blushed. "I think I would be devastated if you rejected me!"  
They both chuckled. Thor stood up and took a deep breath. "I think we should get changed and go see if mother is ok."  
Loki nodded.

_-_

They walked in and Loki sat next to Frigga and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. he snuggled up next to her. Thor looked intently at Odin.  
"What are you planing darling?" Frigga looked at him with caution.

"Nothing bad. I want to prevent some devastating things from happening."

"Thor, fate has a way of still happening. The Norns guide us each day."

"I know mother, but they have given me a second chance. I can change fate."

"No. It is like a rubber ball, you can impose your will, a fist and crush it, but as so as it can it will spring back and correct itself."

"I don't know if I traveled from the future of just had a premonition dream based on the stress of an impended coronation, but, If i don't guide my friends, they will not survive, Asgard will not survive..." Thor hung his head. it was still fresh in his mind, all those slaughtered refugees. He then looked to Loki and shed a tear. "I will fix this." He stormed out.

Loki clutched his mother's arm. "Mother?" he whispered. "I don't.. why is he leaving? is he coming home?" 

"Its ok darling." She could see his confusion and fear. "Thor gets stubborn when it comes to missions. He will loose interest in the current pursuit in a few days." She turned to Odin and tucked the fur up under Odin's arms.

"Am I a Frost Giant?" He confronted her.

"I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family."  
  
"So why did he lie?"  
  
"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are in every way our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that.  
            
Loki takes this in, stares at Odin. "And Hela? You kept her birth from us? You would let his seal your own daughter away?"  
  
"Hela? I didn't birth her..." She was reluctant, aware of recent comment about keeping secrets. "What do you know of her?"  
  
Loki shook his head. "only what I heard Thor and f.. Father were arguing about." He was unsure if he should call him that. "He said she was dangerous and killed all the Valkyries."  
  
"It was before my time. but yes, I knew the stories. but Odin was different when I married him, when Thor was born. He was devoted to making the Nine a better place."  
  
"I never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored." Loki reached out and touched his hand.  
  
"But he's put it off for so long now, I fear..."Loki takes her hand. She's grateful, wipes tears from her eyes. "You're a good son." Loki sits there, uncertain how to react, uncertain how he really feels. "There's always a purpose to everything your father does."  
        
Loki looks troubled by the revelation. He rises, heads for the exit, when they hear the clatter of armored steps hurriedly approaching.  
  
The Einherjar Guard enter the room, block his way out. Loki tenses, prepared for the worst, but the guards just stand before them. Loki is baffled.  
  
"Thor has refused the throne. The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours." The Einherjar kneel before the shocked Loki. Another, holding Gungnir before him. He kneels before Loki, offers the spear to him. "You are now king. Make your father proud." Loki reaches out tentatively, then takes it. He likes the feel of it in his hand.  
  
He was king. He and had wanted recognition, but this was a massive leap. He smiled coyly. His thoughts immediately turned to power and getting even with those who have teased him over the years and said he would not amount to anything.  
  
__-  
  
Thor landed in New Mexico. He looked up at the night sky and thanked Heimdall. He looked ahead and his vision was filled with lights, then whack! Thor was out cold on the ground.  
  
Jane, Darcy, and Selvig trade shocked looks, breathing hard. They peer through the dust clouds, unable to see through. A paralyzed moment, then they all leap out of the car. The three race from the SUV with flashlights. Jane spots the man lying on the ground.  
  
"I think that was legally your fault!" Darcy shouted.  
  
"Get the first aid kit." Jane groaned. she moved quickly to the man on the ground. He is magnificently handsome, long blonde hair flowing around his classically sculpted features. She cups her hands around his face, as if willing the life back into him. "Come on, big guy. Do me a favor and don't be dead, okay? Open your eyes and look at me."  
  
Suddenly, he groans, and she's startled, then relieved, as his eyes flutter open. She looks deep into his confused, azure eyes, which at last focus on her own. Locking onto them.  
  
Darcy returns with the kit. She freezes when she sees how gorgeous the man is. "Wow. Does he need CPR? Because I know CPR."  
  
"Where did he come from?" Jane looks to the sky.  
  
Thor stumbled to his feet. He looked drunk and disorientated. entirely the fault of the impact. "What.. " Thor saw Jane in the headlights. He lunged at her. "Jane! you are in danger.. your whole realmn, the universe is ..Augh!!"  
  
Darcy then electrocuted him. They looked at her as he fell to the ground. "What? he was freaking me out!"  
  
Selvig groaned and they loaded Thor into the SUV.  
__-  
  
Thor woke sitting on an old couch and Jane was waiving a pungent cup of coffee under his nose. He shook his head. He looked at her.  
  
"So big guy, how do you know my name?"  
  
"Jane.." he rubbed his eyes. Darcy was perched opposite, admiring him but still with her taser at the ready.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name, how do you know me?"  
  
Thor took her hands in his and was all chivalrous. Jane melted. "I do.. we know each other. In a possible future we are good.. friends." He smiled and she was in love.  
  
"We do?" she was completely smitten and not accepting her scientific conscious screaming at her about the laws of physics.  
  
Selvig groaned and stepped in. "So who are you?"  
  
Thor realised they don't know him. he stood and held out his hand to greet him. "Oh, I am Thor son of Odin, prince of Asgard."  
  
Selvig was skeptical and worried about his strange man. "Are you delusional? you think you are a god?"  
  
Thor remembered he had to convince them and the didnt accept his truth. "You are Erik Selvig, a fell north-man and scientist. You are going to work with SHEILD on the Tesseract." He turned to the love sick women. "You are Darcy, feisty friend and you help me fight Malekith and prevent the Convergence from happening. Jane.. You are Jane Foster, brilliant astrophysicist and you come up with the theroys for explaining Bifrost travel.." She looked at him confused. "Your Einstein-Rosen bridge.. I think you call it."  
  
Jane shook her head. "This in unbelievable.. I develop a way to make an Einstein-Rosen bridge?"  
  
Thor then though of another way to show them. His hammer.. Thor smiled widely and held out his hand and the large glass door shattered and Mjolnir flew to his hand and tingled with sparks.  
  
Darcy smiled widely. "Kewl..."  
  
Jane was now fascinated. Selvig looked at the hammer and its markings. "Mjolnir?"  
  
Thor offered it to him to touch. "You know her then?"  
  
Selvig touched it carefully as Thor held it. "only in stories from my childhood.."  
  
Jane grabbed her handheld instrument and waved it over Thor and his hammer. the readings were spiking as she didn't know she was picking up on his seidr.  
  
"What is this?" She whispered.  
  
"This is Mjolnir. she was forge in the heard of a dying star." Thor then boasted. "I had traveled there and stood in the fire of that star as I forged my Stormbringer."  
  
Darcy put her taser down and then looked at the way they were looking at each other. "Sooo.. in this alternate dimension.. you two.." She then held up her extended index finger and made a circle with her other thumb and finger and proceeded to make 'fucking' gestured of the finger going into the hole.  
  
"Darcy!" Jane tossed a pillow at her. but she secretly smiled.  
  
Thor shrugged. "What is that?"  
  
"You know.." Darcy said coyly. "Sex.. having sex with Jane."  
  
"Oh?.. Oooh!" Thor then imitated the gesture, now knowing what it meant. "That is personal." He smiled at Jane. Truth is they never did it. they just kissed and hugged a lot. Jane was more interested in her work and Thor was more interested in working with the Avengers. Probably why they broke up.  
  
"I think we need  a drink.." Selvig was stating his plans, whether they joined him or not.  
  
"Yes!" Thor loudly agreed.  
  
__-


	8. Chapter 8

Loki sat on Hlidskjalf and watched Thor blunder his explainations to Jane. He sat back with his legs spread. He smirked. He was king and not by usurping or killing the 'rightful' heirs. He glanced up to see the doors to the throne room burst open. Sif and the warriors three marched in with heads down and a fist salute to their chests.

  
"All-father! you must tell us what happened to Thor..." Sif stopped and looked up to see Loki on the throne.

"My friends..." Loki tried to sound like they were.

Fandrall questioned. "Where's Odin?"

"Father has fallen in to the Odinsleep, mother fears he may never awaken again." Loki slowly sat forward.

"Where is she, we would speak to her." Sif demanded. Loki hated that they had not even acknowledged his station.

"She has refused to leave my father's side. You can bring your urgent matters to me..." He then stood and his voice became cold. "Your king." he glared down at them. Volstagg quickly kneed, followed by the others, pulling lady Sif down.

  
"My king.." Sif tried to be sincere. "We would ask that you tell us where Thor is that we may go to him and assist him."

  
"It was the all-father's last command that he leave. You are forbidden to follow him." Loki stepped down closer. Holding back his smile. He finally had the people he hated on their knees. "There are difficult times and threats to Asgard, we must all stand together as Ragnarok is close at hand."

  
Volstagg offered. "My king, we only ask that we can help. You can do what is right for Asgard."

  
"Then you will obey my command. return to your duties and don't bother me with this again." Loki went to turn and Sif stood in defiance. Fandrall grabbed her wrist and the two guards drew their swords in defence of Loki. The warriors realised Loki was not to be messed with. They slowly stepped back and Loki leaned forward, imposing his threat on Sif. She paused then followed the others out.

  
Loki smiled and returned to the throne. He was going to enjoy this.

  
__-

  
The warriors were confused. Sif turned to talk to them in hushed tones. "Loki is king? Somethings not right here."

  
Volstagg defended the young king. "He wouldn't have taken the throne by force, did you see the guards? they were there at his command."

  
Hogun pondered. "But he has great magic, he could have used it to put Odin under a sleeping spell, we all know how he can manipulate people."

  
Fandrall shook his head. "Loki's one for mischief, but I think we need to confirm this with the only person who he cant hide from..."

  
A guard approached them and they stood tall and stopped talking in secret. "Heimdall demand your presence." They looked at each other in shock, but really it confirmed that he would know the truth.

  
__-

They all hurried to the observatory. "Heimdall!" Fandrall shouted. "Please tell us that Loki is on the throne legitimatly.." The all stopped short of him. he turned slowly and then turned back to the stars. he spoke slow and deliberate.

  
"That is the question you seek?" He paused and they didn't respond. "Yes."

  
"Yes...and?" Fandrall nervously prompted.

  
"And he is your king." Heimdall continued. Sif stormed over and stood before him.

  
"What really happened? Thor wouldn't just leave and let him. What did he do to Odin?" She demanded.

  
"Thor is not the same. he has seen..." Heimdall paused of what he should say. "I cannot say."

  
"You cannot say what?" Fandrall was curious.

  
"He seems to have had a dream, he woke with knowledge of the future and he means to correct the things he has seen." Heimdall knew this would confuse them more.  
Volstagg worried. "What was it great Heimdall?"

  
The gatekeeper turned and was worried. He looked at them deeply then said one word. "Ragnarok."

  
The warriors gasped. "You don't mean..?" Volstagg tried to say it was a joke. He paused. "Seriously? when?!"

  
They all were concerned now.

"A few years from now." He turned back to the stars looking for Thor. "He his taking steps."

Sif then interrupted. "And Loki on the throne? That cant possibly be what Thor would want."

"Thor has 'spoken' to Loki of these concerns and he has accepted his burden."

"We shall go to Thor." Sif rallied her friends. "Heimdall, send us to him."

"I cannot open the gate to you and defy our king."

Volstagg sort to reason with him. "Where has he gone?"

"Midgard."

  
__-

  
Thor skulled his drink and Erik tried to keep up. Thor encouraged him and didn't shame him for not drinking as quick as him. Jane and Darcy sipped their drinks and whispered about Thor's physique. Thor turned to Jane now he was suitable happy. "Jane, don't worry.' He took her hand in a chivalric manner then kissed it. "I will make it all alright."

  
"Thor you said there is a danger coming. What can we do to stop it?"

  
"I will gather Earth's mightiest heroes and we will save your realm and mine from certain destruction." He didn't stop her when she placed her hands on his arms and moved close.

"Thor..." she was intoxicated by his charm.

"Jane." he smiled, still clueless that she wanted to kiss him. the Selvig put his arm over both of them very drunk.

"Hey Thor, you know you remind me of the God of Thunder?"

Thor smiled and helped Erik who stumbled. "Come friend I think we need to find you a bed!" They walked out of the bar and sung loudly as they headed back to the gas station slash lab.

___-

The helped Erik into bed and Thor stepped out. Jane showed him up to the roof and they lit the brazier and rugged up under blankets. "You tell a fantastic tale.." She paused. "Is it real? Travel to other world?"

"Yes. I could show you if you want?"

"What?" she was excited, part of her still didn't believe.

"If you want, I could take you to Asgard." He smiled and she snuggled up to him. he liked this kind of thing. he smiled and thought of how he could now show his feelings and Loki would be able to lay here with him.

  
__-

  
Loki left his mother's side and headed to the throne room silently. He took a deep breath and felt the power surge as he closed his eyes and thought about Thor. He looked for him and saw him and froze.

\--_

  
Thor woke to the sun rise with Jane in his arms and them under the same blanket. "you are so nice to sleep with." She whispered.

  
Thor smiled then joked. "Well at least you don't snore." they both laughed and Jane sat up and Thor brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. she took it as more and dove in and kissed Thor. he resisted.

__-

  
Loki screamed and ran from the room. He didn't even notice that they were both fully clothed and what Thor's reaction was.

__-

 

Thor placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently back. "I'm sorry Jane."

She sat back a bit confused. "Oh, no, that was me.. I tend to act impulsively." she rambled.

"No, please understand. its not that I don't care about you, but we tried a relationship and we broke up." Thor hesitated and thought about what harm lies do. He thought about why she really dumped him that he was in denial about.

__-

  
Thor finished his workout with Steve Rogers and headed up to the lab where Erik and Jane were working. They were working on the sceptre and seeing how it had changed now the mind stone was gone. Jane was rambling something using lots of big words and Thor smiled politely. he placed his hand on the sceptre. "I cant believe Loki was controlling me with this!" Selvig smiled as he ran his hand over it.

  
"He manipulated and killed too many people." She added. She didn't notice Thor's entrance. He hadn't spoken about Loki since the convergence. Thor had tried to move on and denied his feelings by pursuing Jane.

I understand so much of the universe, so it wasn't all bad." Selvig turned. "Oh hi Thor!" Erik immediately greeted his hero with a big hug. Thor was focused on the sceptre. He picked it up and whispered.

"Loki's sceptre." he sighed and pulled it up to his chest as if he was holding his brother on Svartalfheim. "Jane, I know you don't like my brother, but he saved us." he turned to her, cold and calm as he placed the sceptre down. "I loved him and I know his death took him to Valhalla."

"Huh?" Jane was confused.

Selvig explained, not realising she was aware of what Thor said. "See Valhalla is for the honoured dead who die in combat..."

"I know what it is." she stared at Thor. "I just didn't think someone who 'sinned' so much would get into heaven."

"He may have not been perfect, but Loki's heart was in the right place." Thor was confused of why she hated Loki. "I loved him, and I pray to him every day."

"You pray to him? like some god?" She scoffed.

"Jane.." Erik warned.

"Jane, he is a God, as am I." he stepped towards her. "I hate that I cant hear his responses."

Erik tried to defuse the tension. "So what do you talk to him about?"

Thor turned to Erik and didn't think through his response. "I keep telling him how I loved him and I wish I told him sooner." Erik patted Thor's back.

"I'm sure he knew and felt the same." Erik tried to sound genuine.

"Oh Loki!" Thor looked up and placed his hands to his face and then wiped his tears. "How I wished I could show you how much I loved you!" He looked down at the sceptre and spoke softly. "I wished we could share a bed again. I would show you that you are loved."

  
"Whoa! wait time out!" Jane grabbed Thor's arm. "You want to fuck your brother?"

Thor looked up sad and confused. "Well he's actually adopted.. we.."

"No no no." She held her hands up. "Are you telling me all this time you have been with me it is fake? That you are actually gay?!"

Thor turned to Erik. "What is gay?"

"She means like homosexual. That you prefer the company of men."

Thor turned back. "no Jane that's not it, I don't like men like that."

"Oh good," She didn't let him finish."

"..Just Loki."

She slapped him. "What?! Do you know how bad that is? You think of him when you kiss me?! Is that it? oh heaven forbid we have sex and you call out his name!" She taunted.

Thor held up his hands and softly responded. "No.. he's adopted, so its not incest.."

"Thor you still call him 'brother'!" She walked away. "No we are done. I don't want to see you again."

"Jane..I."

Erik stopped him. "Thor. things are different here on Midgard." He consoled him. Thor turned.

"what is done?"

"Thor, she just broke up with you."

"Oh." He was numb.

__-  
Thor glanced over the morning sun and then back to Jane. "I owe you the truth."

"Ok?" She smiled and he took her hands in his. she blushed.

"Jane, I love another. I cannot give you my heart."

She didn't feel too rejected cause he was being charming. "Oh? is it that warrior woman you spoke of...Sif?"

"No. She is loyal, but I do not see her that way." Thor hesitated to admit his feelings. He felt a strange feeling in his body. he groaned in pain. "I'm ok. but I think I need to get to New York. I don't think time travel is good."

She placed her hand on his shoulder as he groaned again. He brushed his hair and ran his fingers through his hair. They walked down stairs to make breakfast. Darcy was already up and sipping her coffee, watching them like a soap opera.

"So the love birds are back eh?" She joked.

"Darcy!" Jane chide as she pushed Thor towards the kitchen.

She wandered over and looked Thor up and down. "Humm, you seem different. I don't know, your hair.. it seams longer, your eyes... I cant place it..."

Thor looked puzzled and then turned to catch his reflection in the glass cabinets. He stroked his hair. It was longer. Down to his shoulders. "Excuse me." He went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. He was older. He touched his face. He was how he looked when Loki came to New York. Thor gasped. was his body trying to correct itself? was the universe? Was he dying? he worried then heard a loud crash.

They all rushed out. Jane and Selvig gasped, Darcy held up he phone and clicked then paused at the sight.

The Destroyer stepped towards them and flung a car out of the way. "Oh no no no." Thor called Mjonir and stepped forward. "This cant be happening.. Brother!?" Thor looked up to the sky. "Brother please! why are you doing this?" Thor didn't understand.

__-

Loki sat on the throne with tear filled eyes as he commanded the Destroyer to attack.

  
__-

Thor spun up Mjolnir and Jane and her friends watched as he flew up in to the clouds and battled. If they didn't believe he was a god before, they certainly did now.

He defeated the Destroyer and paced up towards Jane. "You need to get to New York. speak to Tony Stark and SHIELD, you must warn them."

He took Jane's hand in his and spoke softly and seriously. "I think I have failed to stop what is always destined to happen. You must prepare for war." He turned to Selvig, "Please ensure they don't use the Tesseract, it will draw the enemy to you!"

Thor strode away from them and looked up to the sky.

"Who is coming?" Selvig shouted.

"Thanos!" Thor replied and then Heimdall drew him back to Asgard.

__-

 

Thor landed and was confronted by Heimdall frozen solid and Loki just stowing the casket of winters. Loki's skin was blue and his eyes burned red not just in colour but rage. He grabbed Gungnir and screamed as he ran at Thor, ready to impale him. Thor easily blocked the shot.

"Loki please! Why are you doing this?"

"You betrayed me... with... that woman!" He hissed. He glared at him. "I will destroy that puny race and we will be rid of them forever."

"Loki you cant destroy a whole race!"

"Why not? father destroyed worlds to make the Nine the way he wanted it. I'm king now, so it seems fitting that I make a kingdom that I want."

Thor stepped closer. "Brother please, don't do this."

Loki noticed Thor's hair was longer, her could see the age in his eyes. He was realising that the universe must have being trying to correct his time travel. "I'm not your brother. now fight me!"

"I wont!" Thor knew that the Bifrost was not stuck on and its beam destroying Jotunheim. was it because Loki didn't know he could do that? Thor had to make sure the Bifrost

wasn't destroyed, so Loki wouldn't fall.

  
Loki lunged at him and Thor did his best to merely defend and not fight back. Loki was fighting with pure rage. Thor managed to disarm him and pin him to the ground with Mjolnir.

He sat back on the steps near the sword portal. "Loki I never betrayed you."

"You did! you profess to love me but as soon as I'm not around you jump the first mortal bitch that happens your way!"

"No Loki, I don't see Jane as a lover."

Loki scoffed. Thor could see the tears streaming down his cheeks. "You kiss and fuck all those you don't love?"

"I never fucked her!" Thor stood angry. "Not in this life or the future I came from! Loki don't you get it?! I came here to fix the past, to let you know you are loved... that I love you.." Thor stoped and spoke softly.

Loki turned his head away and struggled to moved Mjolnir off his chest. Thor called his hammer to his hand and Loki quickly stood and readied for attack.

Thor let his hammer fall to the ground and he walked with arms outstretched to Loki in peace. Loki stood for a moment and Thor then embraced him. Softly kissing his cheek. He then kissed his lips. Loki sniffed and wiped tears with his palms, confused and emotional drained he just stood arms by his side, not reciprocating the affection.

"No!" Odin's voice boomed. Thor and Loki turned, still embracing. "You shall not commit such sins!" He hit them with a powerful spell and they fell separated. Thor sprung to his feet and grabbed his hammer and prepared to defend Loki who was just getting to his feet.

Odin pointed Gungnir at them. "I thought it was Loki who did the manipulating to get what he wanted! I never thought you would take advantage of your brother!" Odin strode towards them. Thor stepped back. Loki got to his feet and realised, for once he was not the focus of his father's wrath.

"You are stuck in your old ways father! It is not a sin for a man to love another man!" Thor stood up to him.

"You vain and greedy boy"

"YOu are an old man and a fool!" Thor then held his breath.. he said those words before.

  
"Yes.." Odin sighed. "I was a fool, to think you would change."

"Father pl.." Loki interjected.

Odin snapped at him with a mixture of scolding him and stopping him. Loki stepped back and knew his place. He wiped his tears and stood silently.

"Thor, Odinson, you have betrayed the expressed command of your king. You have sinned most gravely. You are unworthy of this realm! unworthy of your title!" Odin tore Thor's cape from his cuirass. "You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed.."

Odin stepped back and plunged Gungnir into the consul and the Bifrost fired up. Thor knew what was about to happen, he couldn't let history repeat itself. He called his hammed and ran towards the light and dove through the Bifrost before it had connected to a destination.

Odin clenched his fists and turned to Loki, paused then pulled his spear free, swiftly shutting off the journey for Thor. He strode past Loki and did not make eye contact. "You are no longer king."

Odin broke the spell on Heimdall and kept going to the palace, not stoping to help.

Loki stood and swallowed, his hands were shaking and he was hoping Odin didn't notice that he had wet himself in fear. He then collapsed to his knees, overwhelmed by what happened. He sobbed covering his face with his hands.

Heimdall slowly got to his feet and used his sword as a cane to support himself. He saw it all. he turned to see Loki suffering. He did not wish to punish him further for turning him into a block of ice. He just made his way up and inserted his sword and turned it.

The Bifrost was ready but the light had not been sent to a destination. Loki stopped and looked around. He didn't know what was happening. He looked up in shock at Heimdall.

"Loki, I have seen Thor, he is far from here. A place called Sakaar."

Loki slowly stood and breathed uneasy.

"Loki?"

Loki didn't respond. he just looked at the light then back to Heimdall.

"You can follow him. I can send you there. Just say the word." He suggested.

"I .. don't know if I should..." Loki whispered. "Father wouldn't want me to." Loki turned and walked to the edge. Heimdall, twisted his sword and the light stopped. Loki looked out at the stars. he then made himself harder and colder in his heart. he refused to feel this way. he strode back to the palace.

__-

 

Thor felt the Bifrost suddenly cut out and he was falling. He looked down and saw the rubbish beneath him. he was about to crash into the surface. "Not this time!" Thor pushed his hammer out in front and flew, dogging the falling debris. he looked up at the horizon. he could see the Grandmaster's tower overshadowing the city.

__-


End file.
